In almost any communication system, interference, externally and/or internally generated, limits the performance of the communication system. Differential signaling is one technique that can be utilized for dealing with such interference. However, while differential signaling may reduce the effects of such interference, it does not eliminate them.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.